The proposed study has two main objectives: 1) to evaluate the operation of a typical reformed civil mental commitment law in the courtroom, and 2) to investigate behavior and attitudes of lawyers and judges. Subjects will be the allegedly mentally ill and inebriate, their lawyers and district court judges who are actors in a sample of mental commitment hearings. Socio-demographic characteristics of respondents, prehearing behavior of counsel, and attitudes and court behavior of counsel and judge will be studied for their effects on court decision by means of court observation and questionnaires.